


Frerard One Shot Collection (angst, smut, fluff, and kink)

by battery_destroyer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Demon Frank Iero, Demon Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Ghost Gerard Way, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, Student Ray Toro, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battery_destroyer/pseuds/battery_destroyer
Summary: A mixed bag of frerard one shots. Go ahead





	1. Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet what's up, hope you like this. Also I hope my friend doesn't see this cause that'd be hella embarrassing (you know who you are, ya bread slice)

Gerard was in the studio recording the vocals for Teenagers. His throat was already sore, but he decided to keep singing. 

“Teenagers scare, the living shi-” His voice was cut off by a squeak. A squeak made by himself. 

“Shi-” He tried saying the word again, but was met by only a squeak once more. He gave a small glare at nothing in particular and left the small room. While walking, he ran into his fellow band member Frank.

“Heya Gee, what’s up?” He said, smiling at him. Gerard only glared. This made Frank confused.

“What’s wrong?” He looked up at him. Gerard let out a small sigh and typed something on his phone, sending Frank a text. Frank looked at it and chuckled. 

“You lost your voice while singing?” He asked, holding onto his hand. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t ya?” He burst out into laughter. Gerard punched his shoulder and growled lightly.

“Okay, okay, fine. Do you wanna go to my place or something?” He asked, smiling a bit. Gerard nodded.

An hour later, Gerard was about half asleep on Frank’s couch, a half finished cup of tea with honey beside him. Frank watched him slowly fall asleep. Gerard coughed a bit and turned his head slightly to look at Frank. 

“...love you..” He muttered, his voice hoarse. 

“I love you too Gerard.” Frank said as he cuddled up to him and they both fell asleep.


	2. Midnight Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an angst one. Good luck

TW: Mentions of suicide

Frank sighed as he walked into the cemetery, holding a small cupcake. 

‘Why are you doing this, Frankie? You know he’s dead and gone. It’s been seven years.’ His boyfriend Gerard had killed himself seven years ago. It was an overdose. He remembered the scene exactly. And seeing him lying on the floor like that. He was the first to find his body, but he was already long gone by the time he drove him to the hospital.

He sighed and walked up to the small gravestone. He sat the cupcake down. He always liked to talk to the gravestone, as if he was talking to him. He never answered but he liked the conversation. 

“Hey babe. Happy birthday. I made a cupcake for you. Red velvet, your favourite.” He said, his voice shaky. 

“Thanks babe.” Frank heard the voice behind him and he jumped, turning around in fear. In front of him was a pale, sort of translucent, version of his boyfriend. 

“Gerard..?” He backed up a bit, a look of fear in his eyes. ‘Am I hallucinating? I got, like, six hours of sleep last night. That’s healthy.’ He thought to himself. Gerard’s ghost floated behind him and hugged him from behind. 

“Hush, Frankie. It’s alright. I’m a spirit. You’re not hallucinating.” He reassured him. 

 

“How are you here? You’ve never shown up before?” Frank asked. 

“Well..you don't show up late enough.. I can't show up until a certain time.. You decided to show up this late. So you saw me.” He said, circling around him slowly. He touched his arm lightly. Gerard felt..human. 

“My time is almost up..” He said, his voice hushed. 

“What?” His voice cracked. “No! Please don't go!” He cried out.

“I must..I'm going to disappear again..” He then kissed him quickly. Frank kissed him back, putting his arms around him. Gerard kissed back as he slowly faded. Frank started to cry again. Now, it was just him and the lonely cupcake, long forgotten. In the lonely cemetery. After their midnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try and post two more chapters tomorrow. Suggest any possible prompts or AUs you may have.


	3. Heat (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bois getting hot and steamy hue hue

Frank Iero was an omega. He didn't like the fact that he was an omega. He hated it in fact. His roommate Gerard, on the other hand, was an alpha. Gerard was a sweetheart, really gentle. He was also kinda tall, but he didn't look intimidating or dominant in the slightest. He was all that Frank could think about right now, as he lied in his bed, only wearing shorts and a t shirt. He was going into heat. He knew it. He heard a knock at his door. 

“Frankie? You in there?” His roommate called out. 

Frank let out a small groan, half annoyed.

“Yeah.. Can...can you come in here?” He asked, his voice getting quieter. He opened the door and saw Frank sprawled out on his bed.

“Oh Frankie.. What's wrong? Are you sick?” Frank looked sick. His skin was paler than usual and he was kinda squirming. 

“I'm going into heat dumbass.. “ He mumbled. Gerard sighed and nodded, as Frank let out a shaky breath and sat up. He kissed the alpha softly, causing them both to blush. Gerard kissed back, his kisses going down the other's neck.

“Ah...please..Gerard, please mark me.. Mark me and make me yours.” He begged, grabbing onto the alpha’s shirt collar. Gerard smirked.

“As you wish.” He said, his voice taking on a seductive tone. His voice then switched to a side of him that Frank had never really seen.

“If you want me so bad then strip down for me, slut. “ He ordered, watching and taking his own shirt and pants off. Frank did it slowly. He had to admit, he was a bit of a tease. This made Gerard growl at him. 

“Hurry up, before I change my mind.” He growled lowly. This made Gerard yelp a bit and hurry.

“Present yourself for me omega.” He said, petting his hair softly. He did so quickly, not wanting to disobey him. Gerard stripped down the rest of the way and got behind him. 

“Do you need prep?” He asked, his voice low. Frank shook his head slightly, blushing. Gerard chuckled softly. “Alright.” He scratched the omega’s side, causing him to groan softly, before inserting himself into him slowly. Frank let out a loud moan.

“Mm.. That's right..moan for me like a good little slut.” He said, inserting himself more. Once he was in all the way, he started to go in and out, starting slow.

“Ah...please..faster..” He cried out. Gerard started to go faster, starting to rub Frank's hard dick. Frank whined, feeling a little helpless, but loving it. 

This continued for a little bit, until Gerard started to feel himself knot. He kept going and let out a loud moan, releasing his fluids inside Frank. Frank whined. “I-i’m close..please..” He begged for him to let him cum. Gerard nodded. 

“Okay baby, go ahead.” He then bit down on his neck at the same time Frank came onto the bed. Gerard pulled away from his neck and sighed softly. Frank was breathing heavily. 

After a bit, Gerard was able to pull out. He lied beside Frank, who grabbed his hand lightly. 

“May I?” He asked softly, smiling a bit. Gerard nodded. Frank bit down lightly on his hand, then pulled away quickly. Gerard cuddled up to him.

“Now you're all mine, Frankie.” He whispered, looking right at him. Frank nodded and they both eventually fell asleep, curled up beside each other.


	4. Cuddles for Gee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank walks in on Gerard sleeping and they dissolve into a cuddle session.

Frank sighed as he walked into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Gerard. He was tired and just wanted to see him. It was late. He sighed as he walked into the bedroom that they shared, looking at Gerard, who was asleep on the bed. He chuckled softly and he sat on the bed beside him. Gerard then woke up, looking up at Frank. 

"Ohhhh, hi Frankiee.." He drew out his words, moving to nestle his head in the other's lap. 

"Hey baby, did I wake you?" He asked, starting to pet him behind his ears. He knew he liked to be pet there. Gerard let out a soft whimper.

"It's okay... You can wake me up anytime.." He mumbled, slowly starting to fall back asleep. Frank sighed happily and continued to pet, giving him soft little kisses on his forehead and neck, along with his collarbone. Gerard let out soft little groans and whimpers, enjoying every second of it. He smiled faintly. 

"Cuddle meee....Please Frankie?" He nuzzled into him. Frank chuckled.

"Of course baby, come 'ere." He lied down with him and pulled Gerard closer as they slowly fell asleep.

(I'm sorry it's so short I'll write more soon okay byeeeee)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet hope you liked it


End file.
